Olympic Gods Online
by Void-Of-Erebos
Summary: A new VRMMORPG has come out, and a few people have been personally sent a copy to play, and they start their journey


Please be aware that I haven't watched the full phantom bullet arc, so my understanding of it will be very poor.

Chapter 1

A new VRMMORPG had come out, a copy had been sent to certain individuals who had survived SAO, as well as a few of their friends.

Kazuto Kirigaya looked over the game that had come in the mail, Olympic Gods Online. It seemed suspicious, but maybe the creator wanted their game to receive publicity by having famous players play it.

Kazuto the game into his nerve gear, and slid into the comforting world of virtual reality.

Kazuto found himself in a menu-like place, options available to choose from.

Each type of character displayed the basis of appearance for each gender.

The first one displayed a black haired man with dark clothing, beside a woman of similar appearance. The information said that these characters were called 'Torpor', and had abilities relating to not being able to move, as well as illusion magic. The information also told him that the Greek God they followed was Artemis, a virgin goddess of hunting and the moon.

The second showed a man with dark red hair, and red and black clothing, along with a woman who looked eerily like a female version of Klein. The abilities listed included blood rituals, and for some reason; black magic. The Greek God the 'Bloodclot' group followed was Asclepius, a god of medicine.

The third showed a man with yellow hair matching Leafa's, but much shorter, and yellow and white clothing, beside him was a woman with hair much like Leafa's but much larger and a lot less dense. The group, called 'Thunderclap', were listed as having electrical magic, and mild weather control. The group was listed as following the famous Zeus, well known for fathering one fifth of the greek pantheon.

The fourth presented a man with pink hair reaching past his ears, pink and red clothing, as well as flame patterned trim on the edge of the clothes, beside him was a woman who looked the same, yet appeared rather feminine instead of masculine, despite having the same overall appearance. The 'Flare' clan followed Hephaestus, a god of blacksmithing.

The fifth gave the images of a man with purple hair in a similar style to Klein, and black and purple clothing, beside him was a woman who looked similar, but with hair reaching her shoulders. The powers of the 'Diskaos' group only listed chaos manipulation. The god this group followed was Eris, a goddess of chaos and discord.

The sixth showed a man with hair similar to Diavel's and with blue clothing, beside him was a woman who looked a lot like Asuna as an Undine. The group was listed as having ice and water manipulation abilities. The group, called 'Waterworkers' followed Poseidon, the famous god of the oceans.

The seventh showed a man with short green hair, and green clothes, beside him was a woman who looked eerily like Leafa. The 'Florist' clan followed the ancient god Pan, who was a god of the wilderness, and had nature and wind magic.

The eighth showed a man with blonde hair, and gold clothing, beside him was a woman who looked similar, but with longer hair. The group had light and sun magic, and were called 'Sunspinners'. This group followed the god Apollo, a god of the sun and music.

The ninth revealed a man with white hair, and white clothing, beside him was a woman who looked similar, but with a blue tint to her hair. The group could use light magic, and seemed to be able to call upon the power of the gods. The 'Sacredites' followed the god Aether, the god of heaven.

The tenth showed a man who looked just like Agil, and a woman who looked like she could be his mother. The 'Mountains' were listed as having grass and earth magic, and followed Gaia, the goddess of the earth.

Kirito tapped the first option, entered his name, and entered the new game.

Kirito found himself in a dark village, but he could see fine. He walked around, and while doing so, looked at the menu, relieved that the logout button existed.

Kirito heard a beeping noise come from the menu, and a message showed up; 'Hello, Kirito. I am the creator of this world, and would like to connect you with the other people who received a copy of this game.'

9 notifications came through, and Kirito checked to find 7 people he knew, and 2 he didn't.

Kirito friended them, Klein, Silica, Lisbeth, Asuna, Leafa, Sinon, and Agil. The two people he didn't know, Rielle and Eliana, were also friended.

Kirito looked at each of them. Klein was a Bloodclot, Silica was a Thunderclap, Lisbeth was a Flare, Asuna was a Waterworker, Leafa was a Florist, Sinon was a Sacredite, Agil was a Mountain, Rielle was a Diskaos, and Eliana was a Sunspinner.

Kirito quickly began searching for a sword, as he had no weapons or armour.

Kirito found that he had 5000 Obol, the currency in the world he was in.

Kirito found a shop, and saw that 5000 would only buy him everything with the lowest quality, as there was so much to get.

After his purchase, Kirito only had 450 Obol left, and had bronze armour, a bronze shield, a bronze sword, and a bronze dagger.

Kirito placed the sword in his right hand, secured the shield on his left arm, and held the dagger in his left hand. Kirito equipped the 28 pieces of armour, which included separate boots, pieces of leg armour, and even the simple besagews were their own items.

Kirito began walking around the town, and found an NPC with a quest. Kirito approached the woman.

"What can I do for you?" Kirito asked.

"The boars outside the village are too numerous, I can't collect the herbs I need. Could you please kill 20 boars for me?" the woman asked.

"Ok" Kirito smiled.

Kirito walked out of the town, and found boars along the path.

Kirito approached one of them, and slashed it with his sword, and lifted his dagger, imagining contracting a non-existent muscle located in the blade, turning the dagger red, activating the [Carve Up] sword skill, and brought the blade down, red strokes flashing through the air, all making contact with the boar, carving an intricate shape into its side.

Kirito finished the sword skill by driving the blade into the centre of the shape, causing the boar to shatter, in a similar fashion to in SAO.

Kirito approached the second boar, and raised his sword, the blade glowing blue, as he activated the [Moonlit Blade] sword skill, blue light building on the blade, snaking out to an extreme length, and he spun in a full circle, the blade taking out multiple boars, bringing his total up to 7.

Kirito ran into a group of 8 boars, and placed his two blades together, the dagger laying perpendicular to the sword, grey light building between them as he activated the [Screeching Metal] sword skill, he whipped the dagger along the sword blade, spinning full 720 degrees, the boars around him shattering.

Kirito smiled, and lined up his dagger with another boar, the blade glowing green as he activated the [Slaying Spear] sword skill, a bolt of green light bursting from the blade, instantly killing the boar.

Kirito ran at 4 more boars, raising the dagger, and carving one of them up, before driving the blade through, killing it. Kirito slammed his sword into another boar, taking out some of its HP, before jabbing the dagger into it multiple times, killing it.

Kirito spun around, blue light shattering the last 2 boars.

Kirito walked back to the town, and spoke with the NPC, receiving XP and Obol, leaving him with 5450 Obol, and at level 3.


End file.
